War Torn Wiki
Welcome, in this wiki, you will find the contents of the War Torn role-playing system. We are slowly forging ahead towards a more or less fully operational battlestation system. Please use the navigation bar directly above to navigate the Game Manual and Development pages. Also, you can check out Eelic's concepting and development blog here: http://locrianlindyhop.tumblr.com The Current Goal The purpose of this wiki presently is to unify the efforts of teams and persons in many locations - literally spread across the country - in optimizing and improving this revised system. This wiki now serves as the nearest complete rulebook for War Torn with few exceptions. The current set of goals includes creation, completion, and polishing of all schools of magic, abilities, weapons, etc. Next, all of these changes must be written into their pages. Following having all systems in place, we will most likely start actually balancing the system. Lore will be on the back burner throughout all of this and will likely be the last thing to be done. Interspersed in all of this, formatting of this wiki will continue so as to make it more compartmentalized, which will hopefully make it more streamlined, but that's always a toss up. Editing the Wiki :Formatting must be in this style for general pages and this style for magic schools. This formatting is comprised of main categories as level 2 headers with their subcategories (individual abilities) as level 4 headers. A category title and the first spell, as well as the last spell and the next category, should be separated by a single line break. :Spell text - including cost, range, damage, delay, effect grids and effect text - should be tabbed forward once with each of those individual details on it's own line, except for the main effect text, which should be it's own paragraph. If effect text is too long and imposing, break it into smaller paragraphs for ease of readability. The entire block of spell text should not be separated from it's own spell name, but there should be a single line break between it and the next spell's title. :Effect grids are somewhat silly to do in source but they can be done and simply copy pasted for each grid you want to make. To create a grid like this; :Use the following code: :A few notes about this code: :*Each of the pipes ("|") should be on it's own line along with it's content, not like this. :*The alignment set to "center" is necessary so that grids don't stack horizontally on each other and with other text. :*The height and width should be calculated such that each square can be 25px wide. Thus this 3x3 grid warrants 75x75px. :*To add more columns, simply add another pipe to each set within the array. (Pipes per set must be consistent) :*The "|-" character denotes where new rows start, referred to above as "sets." Row sets contain columns. :*Feel free to find pre-made grids on other pages and copy their code. :The usual spell cost notation of "Cost: 5/5" is not user friendly in the least. Write all costs as "Cost: 5TP, 5 Mana". : "Um, this is kind of a huge format change. Give me a heads up that isn't in a block of text next time." Eelic 03:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :If any gibberish from copy pasting from the PDF is found, please remove it. Additionally, if any stray HTML formatting (there are necessary ones, be careful of those) is found, get rid of that, too. :Please do all editing in source mode. Visual mode creates problems with spacing and formatting in general. I know it can be kind of silly to work with source, like with the grids, but bear with it, it makes things much easier in the end. Incidentally, you can do certain formatting tricks (like the following strikethrough) in visual mode then switch back to source. Of course, you could also just type in the strike tags instead. :If you fail to do proper formatting, I will kill you fix it, but please do not take that for granted. If you ever have any questions about formatting, do not hesitate to ask me. Lazrcat0 22:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Development If you have an idea for the system, more or less developed, but not ready to put into the system for one reason or another, go to the Proposed Changes section and write it down. That page will be an effective showcase for all of the upcoming or pending changes to the system. Alternately, if you had a really cool idea when you were taking a shower and somehow managed to remember it for long enough to get back to the computer, write it down in the Opinions/Comments section. That page will be for those random ideas which are less developed but which you think might just have some place in War Torn, you never know. Lastly, if you want to check if a particular mechanic existed so you know if you have an original idea, check it against the Deleted Mechanics page. Latest activity